Steven Universe
by simplething04
Summary: This is my first Steven Universe story!. Please enjoy.


It was bright and early when 15 year old Steven Universe awoke and jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to see the blue skinned crystal gem known as Lapis Lazuli sitting at the counter, nursing a rather large cup of coffee "Morning Lapis, what are you doing here?"

After belatedly realizing Steven had asked her a question she looked at him with a blank look and finished her coffee. Realizing after a few moments that she hadn't heard him he asked again " What are you doing here?"

More awake now that her coffee was gone she answered " The other gems went on a mission to a dangerous gem battlefield after Peri found a corrupted gem and tried to take it down on her own, while nearly getting poofed in the process. After making it to the warp pad she came here to tell the gems, told them, helped them plan and as soon as they were gone she called me because the gems were a little uneasy about leaving you alone for an unknown amount of time, then, passed out on the couch" she then finished by pointing at the couch where sure enough, Peridot was curled up fast asleep.

After steven ate his breakfast he got ready, went over to Connie's house to ask if she was ready to go to the library she said "yes" and then off they went.

Once there, they started to browse, Connie went to the science section and Steven went to the art history section both for school purposes. After him turning 13 and not being able to do simple schoolwork both Connie and her Mother put their feet down and started working with him in everything but history, and he surprisingly caught up very fast, he was soon where he should have been.

Currently he was doing research for a essay for Mrs. Maheswaran on Leonardo da Vinci. After four hours at the library and several books being read/checked out they both said their

goodbyes and headed in different directions.

When the third day rolled around of the gems being on the mission he opened the door to the temple to see the warp pad activating and a silhouette with poofy hair through the glow. When the glow died down he could see Sapphire standing there scuffed and bleeding, holding a red gem, a white gem, a purple gem and a gem in a blue bubble. Upon seeing her Steven dropped what he was holding and took the three gems in her hands and put them on a pillow on the couch. He then tapped the top of the bubbled Gem and sent it to what he could only assume was Garnets room. After waiting a few seconds Sapphire did the flop on the ground in a dead sleep.

Even though Gems don't technically need sleep she had the ability to essentially go into hibernation to heal herself. She prefered it to poofing because it only took maybe five hours instead of the typical twenty-four to regenerate. Steven used to this by now just went over to her and gently picked her up and laid her down on the couch next to the other gems and then moved the red gem so it was closer to her.

After making sure no one was going to fall he went about cleaning the house and making him and Amethyst some food. He then went to the barn to tell Peridot and Lapis they had come back, were a little scuffed up, but would be okay in the end.

With that done he went back home to see Amethyst's gem glowing a purple color and her reforming with the shirt having a knot at the corner on one side being the only notable change to her appearance.

Once she saw Steven she started crying and saying "I wasn't strong enough" and "I'm sorry" over and over again. As soon as the started saying the self deprecating things Steven ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug saying it was okay and not her fault in the least.

After several minutes of this she finally calmed down enough to be released from the hug and notice the smell coming from the pot on the stove looking at it with a predatory glint in her eye, she liked her lips and began to say "Steven, is that-" when he cut her off and went grabbed her a heaping bowl of the chili, grabbed a spoon and put it in her hands.

After she finished eating her third helping of chili, Steven saw the red gem begin to glow. This time there was no notable difference in her appearance. Now fully reformed she began looking around frantically for Sapphire. Once seeing her asleep on the couch next to her, she calmed down and realized she was home. She then looked over to Steven and by extension Amethyst, she growled out " This is all your fault, none of us would have deformed if you hadn't been so reckless and raced ahead and tried to take it on alone. And to top it off when we came to help you had the nerve to yell at us to 'back the hell off' and 'this one is mine'"

When Ruby was finished she glared at a weeping Amethyst who was blubbering out " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that and it was rude and impulsive and I-I- am so damn sorry I did that"

Ruby's face softened at the sight of it all, went over to Amethyst gave a hug and acted a lot like a mother would. 'I mean it does make sense that she is like that, Garnet is the mama bear of the team after all' Steven thought. In the end Amethyst still got her ass handed to her on a silver platter (not literally 'cause gross!) but much nicer. If it was possible to chew someone out nicely.

An hour later Sapphire woke up and looked around in a panic. After a few seconds she calmed down and Ruby ran to her side, picked her up, and twirled her around in joy and relief. They ended up fusing back together.

Garnet grinned, opened her arms wide, and announced "I'm back"~ in a sing song voice.


End file.
